


Look At What Liquor Can Start

by smolbeandean



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Idk man this is really sentimental, M/M, PWP, Smut, this is what happens at 1am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbeandean/pseuds/smolbeandean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they did it, it was an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look At What Liquor Can Start

**Author's Note:**

> Update: Thank you so much for 1000 reads!

The first time they did it, it was an accident.

Sirius had invited Remus for a "simple night in", which, of course, included four bottles of Firewhisky and the act of recalling old memories from Hogwarts, which they left the year prior. It was simply Remus sat on the carpeted floor of the flat, back against the armrest, while Sirius laid on the sofa across. It was barely slurred words and raspy laughter. It was the scent of burning liquor mixed with the cozy crackle of the fireplace.

That was all it was until Sirius grew bored and decided to finally confront the way his current state pushed his feelings forward. He set his second, half-empty bottle of Firewhisky on the coffee table and tensed just a fraction as he felt Remus' eyes trained in his every move. Sirius simply shrugged before crouching in front of the werewolf and leaning forwards, pressing their lips together, the spicy taste of alcohol prominent.

It was then the thud of Firewhisky on the carpet, the grasping and craving of each other's bodies, the removal of unwanted fabrics, and the silky sheen of sweat separating the two from making complete contact. It was caressing and hair tugging and rubbing and the gasps and moans and whines that gave the both of them an odd sense of pleasure. It was the whispers of slurred words, the rhythmic and almost perfect movement, the friction and pulsing points that delivered a fiery eruption in them both.

It was the only time Sirius was okay with sleeping on the floor.

The second time was completely intentional and took place only a few days after the first.

Remus, this time, had flooed Sirius and managed to persuade him to visit his ramshackle of a cottage, with its musky scent, peeling walls, and rustic furniture. It was nothing much, but it was home, and Sirius seemed to think the same, as well.

Instead of Firewhisky, however, the two got high off of a variety of different teas and the memories of James failing at being a stag. This time, it was wrapped in blankets by the fireplace in hopes of avoiding the October breezes. It was Remus throwing unsure glances at his friend, whilst the other rambled on about the one time James tripped over a log and another time when he got his hoof stuck in a vine.

It was Remus commencing the event, no longer able to maintain the white-hot flames bubbling in his gut, as he set aside his own teacup and saucer, interrupting Sirius and telling him to do the same, and pushed the other man down, marveling at just how beautiful the fire's golden light was presented through Sirius' ebony locks.

There was a more rambunctious turn to this one, however, as Sirius gave the werewolf a wicked grin - complete with a beautiful lip bite - and gripped his collar, tugging him down and into what could have been paradise. It was more of ripping the fabrics off as opposed to slipping them off daintily and gently, and leaving scratches and other marks of territory on each other's empty canvases.

It was Remus who rocked their hips together, creating a formula of nothing but lust. It was the breathy chants of words that should not have been used that often in any given situation, yet were, and Remus tolerated just because he was getting something out of it, too.

It was a guttural moan that told Remus that the Animagus was already at the peak, also signified by a hanging jaw and sewn eyes.

Sleeping by the fireplace, nude, and covered in blankets was a first for Remus, too.

The third time was caused by pure need.

It was a few weeks later and Sirius couldn't handle it anymore. He needed this man at that moment or he swore to himself he felt as if he would explode. He'd already done all the imagining possible, and even that didn't leave to the kind of standards he was aiming for, the ones Remus was able to achieve. So, like that night many ago, he flooed the werewolf over for a "simple night in" once more.

As soon as Remus walked into the flat, however, it was all over as Sirius was soon all over him, lips on neck, sucking and kissing, leaving spots among spots for the world to see. Remus could have been confused if he wanted to be, but found it hard as his crotch was currently being fondled by Sirius' rather talented hand.

His scarf was untied, along with the trench coat that was slipped off and the jumper pulled up, revealing scars among scars lining different areas of Remus' chest. Sirius took his turn, traveling downwards and making contact with his mouth on every single area of space available, right down to the light dusting of hair. At this point, Remus was panting and that was a good enough sign for the other man.

He stood, pulling off his own shirt, muscles and chest immediately adored by Remus' slender fingers, nails digging little crescents as soon as Sirius returned to leaving territorial marks all over the werewolf.

Trousers and slacks were removed and the postion was modified to fit the standard of upmost comfort - the sofa. It wasn't the best of places, but it was the closest and something that was not a floor, so it would have to do.

Settling into the sofa's joint, Remus emitted a breathy sigh as the final article of clothing was removed, though at an alarmingly slow rate. The tips of Sirius' fingertips was the only contact that was being made, as the bastard decided to sit himself between Remus' legs.

It started with a light circling, something so small yet managed to drive Remus insane, which then lead to Sirius playing Satan and letting himself in deeper, brushing against the one part that made Remus tremble and buck his hips.

Sirius repeated the process, though more additives were included, rid himself of anything that would prevent them from touching and finally pushed himself inside, causing Remus to arch his back as a burning sensation quickly traveled up his spine, spiraling out of control and leading to a mess in his brain.

It was everything the two wanted it to be, desperate and hungry, but also cautious and loving. The boiling feeling of an end burst in the two of them and it rode out.

Nothing more was said, but nothing else really needed to be said in the first place. A cleaning spell here and a blanket was grabbed from the floor. The circulation of warmth was enough to make the two of them drowsy, light touches still managing to be shared through the heavy cloud of sleep.

They could both go for this again. Perhaps in the morning. As for right now, rest and a chance to relive those moments were in order.


End file.
